


The life of the wolves

by Boundbyfate



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Falkreath, Forest Sex, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, knoting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundbyfate/pseuds/Boundbyfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always watched over her, ever since she accepted his gift. Now she was ready to be what she always should have been, his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The life of the wolves

**Author's Note:**

> So.. *blushes* I have no idea on how to describe what went through my mind. Hircine is one of my favorite daedric prince's and I thought he fitted with my Bosmer character. *nosebleed* Damn..

Aisa could feel her bones snap and the blood rushing through her veins, a loud howl escaped her. Dark brown fur replaced her tanned skin and a strong desire filled her. It was mating time for wolves, which included werewolves.

Dark green eyes observed the forest, there were hardly any animals even they could feel the dangerous tension in the air and Aisa lifted her snout to scent the air. She could smell a strong male. An alpha male. She could hear the male approaching and she went into a sprint. She wasn’t going to make it easy for him, her instincts screamed for a strong enough male to take her down, make her submit.

It didn’t take long for the large black male wolf to catch up and he growled at her, wanting her to submit. Yet she merely growled in return and jumped over a large rock. Suddenly she was tumbling down the hill, an extra weight on her body and pained bloomed in her neck.

Blood coated her fur from where the male had bitten down and a whimper escaped her as her bones snapped back into place.

“Hircine.”

His name escaped her parted lips and she stared wide eyed at the large male straddling her, her dark green roamed his broad frame. The daedric prince’s skin was pale as the moon with glowing yellow eyes and black hair, just brushing below his collarbone. He was absolutely ripped and she could feel his large member pressed up against her stomach.

“Little delicious wood elf.”

Hircine gave her a sultry grin, his eyes caressing her soft curvy body and she shivered in anticipation. His mouth latched onto her neck, licking and sucking till a large blue hickey formed.

A whimper of delight escaped her and she arched her back in response, her eyes turned hazy with lust. His sharp claws punctured her wide hips and she felt his tongue slide down to her breasts. Hircine twirled her nipples and lightly nipped the skin, preparing her for what’s to come.

The daedric prince of hunt had been watching the little wood elf ever since she embraced his gift and finally she was ready to bear his many pups. It wasn’t his first time with a mortal but he had never made any pregnant, he always made sure to pull out before the knotting. He wanted a strong warrior as his mate, not just whatever woman he could find, like so many other daedric prince’s does.

Small whimpers and groans left Aisa’s lips and Hircine allowed his tongue to glide down her firm stomach before lightly parting her legs and he couldn’t help but grin as he noticed the small patch of brown pubic hair.

His warm breath on her cunt made Aisa gasp, her hands finding his long mane to tug his head closer to her burning core. She shivered as she felt his finger rub against her lips, spreading them apart. His tongue flicked over her already soaking pussy and he gave a low purr at the taste, he would gladly spent an eternity between her legs.

He pressed his thump against her clit and allowed his tongue to slide inside her, rubbing her walls making more delicious sounds escape her.

Aisa was in paradise, never had a man used his tongue that well and she clenched her thighs around his legs. Two long digits slid into her opening and she arched her back, at the rapid pace. She could feel her orgasms building up as the daedric prince pleased her with his fingers and tongue. A scream tore from her sore throat as a bright white light exploded behind her closed eyes, her body shaking from the hard orgasm.

Hircine gave a low growl, his member despite being free felt incredible uncomfortable and he slid his soaked fingers out of her, her taste was divine. He grabbed her hips and flipped her around, her breasts pressed down against the ground and her ass in the air.

Aisa spread her legs like a willingly bitch and wriggled her ass, desperate needing to be filled. Hircine gave no warning as he suddenly slammed into her entrance and a loud possessive snarl echoed through the forest. The sex was far from gentle, it was rough and animalistic just the way she liked it.

His large member stretched her tight hole and pain filled her as he started to move. Slowly the pain subdued and turned into mind blowing pleasure. Cuts were left from rocks and twigs on the ground, as Hircine continued to slam into her.

His member pulsed as he pulled out before slamming back inside her again. His loud roar sent birds flying into the air and his seed spilled into her awaiting womb, he clamped his fangs into her neck. Aisa’s scream following soon after, she had never felt so full and exhausted before.

“Don’t move.”  He growled out, the knot was painfully tight and he kept a strong grip on her hips. Aisa could only manage a small nod, pants escaping her and she dug her blunt nails into the ground. Slowly Hircine lowered them to the ground, the knot still connecting them and he curled his arms around her.

Sleep overtook Aisa quickly, her mate’s body heat keeping her warm. Her dreams were filled with black haired, green eyed children with pointy ears.

Hircine gave a low chuckle and gently brushed some dark brown hair over her shoulder, his nose nuzzling the mating mark. He couldn’t stay but he would watch over her and he would return to see his pups being born.


End file.
